Vincent Leonard Price (1911-1993)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1911 |birth_month=05 |birth_day=27 |birth_locality=St. Louis, Missouri |birth_county=St. Louis County, Missouri |birth_nation-subdiv1=Missouri |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1993 |death_month=10 |death_day=25 |death_causes=emphysema + lung cancer |death_locality=Los Angeles, California |death_county=Los Angeles County, California |death_nation-subdiv1=California |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1938 |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1949 |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1974 |globals= }} Biography Vincent Leonard Price, Jr. was an American actor, well known for his distinctive voice and serio-comic performances in a series of horror films made in the latter part of his career. He was married three times. Price was born in St. Louis, Missouri, youngest of the four children of Vincent Leonard Price, Sr., president of the National Candy Company, and his wife Marguerite Cobb Wilcox. His grandfather, Vincent Clarence Price, invented "Dr. Price's Baking Powder," the first cream of tartar baking powder, and secured the family's fortune. Price attended St. Louis Country Day School. In 1933, he graduated with a degree in art history from Yale University, where he worked on campus humor magazine The Yale Record. After teaching for a year, he entered the University of London, intending to study for a Masters Degree in Fine Arts. Instead, he was drawn to the theater, first appearing on stage professionally in 1934. His acting career began on stage in London in 1935, and he performed with Orson Welles's Mercury Theatre. Price married three times. His first marriage with former actress Edith Barrett produced his only son, Vincent Barrett Price. Price later married Mary Grant Price, and they had a daughter, Mary Victoria Price, on April 27, 1962. She was named Victoria after Price's first major success in the play Victoria Regina. Together, Price and Mary Grant Price donated hundreds of works of art and a large amount of money to East Los Angeles College in the early 1960s in order to endow the Vincent Price Art Museum there. Price's last marriage was to the Australian actress Coral Browne, who appeared with him (as one of his victims) in Theatre of Blood (1973). He converted to Catholicism to marry her, and she became a U.S. citizen for him. Film Career Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). Last Days Cause of death: Lung Cancer / Burial: Cremated, Ashes scattered at sea. Specifically: Ashes scattered over Point Dume in Southern California Vital Records 1930 US Federal Census Recorded at Clayton, St Louis Co, Missouri Residence: 6320 Forsythe Blvd. * Vincent L. Price - m/59 - b:IL - head - ocp: president candy company * Margaret Price - f/56 - b:WI - wife * Vincent Price Jr. - m/18 - b:MO - Son * Zita Badnidistel - f/32 - b:MO - Servant * Edna Tupher - f/23 - b:MO - Servant * John M Hughs - m/41 - b:IN - Servant * Harriet Wilson - f/33 - b:IL - Daughter * Marvin Wilson - m/9 - b:MO - Grandson * Anne Wilson - f/7 - b:MO - Granddaughter Famous Ancestors * Warenne Family Ancestry - Descendant of Early English Immigrant to America - John Warren, The Immigrant 1585. ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, MWarren, JWarren 1585) * Thomas Bigelow Immigrant Ancestors - Great, great, great grandfather of Vincent Price, is a descendant of many famous early American Fathers. * Rebecca Towne (1621-1692) - Executed as a witch in the 1692 Salem Witch Trials. ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, TNurse, JNurse2, JNurse1, RTowne). References * Filmography of Vincent Price - IMDB * * Vincent Price Art Museum * St. Louis Walk of Fame __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:20th Century Fox contract players Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American writers Category:Alumni of the Courtauld Institute of Art Category:American art collectors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American art writers Category:American autobiographers Category:American cookbook writers Category:American food writers Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male writers Category:American philanthropists Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American television hosts Category:Broadway theatre people Category:California Democrats Category:Celebrity genealogy Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:Deaths from emphysema Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:Missouri Democrats Category:People with Parkinson's disease Category:The Yale Record alumni Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Writers from Missouri Category:20th-century American businesspeople